To NOT Assassinate The Lord Of The West
by cole763
Summary: Chaos is an assassin who had lost her memory and quickly found the life of a killer. she turned into one of the best, but one day a half demon appears with the job of killing Lord Sesshomaru, but Chaos has an unexplained hate toward this half breed


Name: Chaos

Name: Chaos

Age: 15 maybe 16

Race: Cat demon

Hair: Blonde, short but a little longer in the front. She has light brown cat ears

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'4

She wears a black dress that zips up all the way from her knees to her neck, and it's long sleeved. She has a long dagger hanging at her hip, and has knives in her sleeves that have wire attached to them so she can pull them back after throwing them and they will just snap back in place. She also has black open toe shoes.

Strapped across her back is a coffin.

For some reason Chaos can't remember anything about her past. When she was 12 or 13 she just woke up in a forest with no memory of anyone or anything.

After wandering aimlessly she came upon a group of thieves and assassins, they were famous amongst both humans and demons.

If you needed someone to have a bit of an accident they were there for you, as long as you paid them of course.

She quickly fell into their way of life mostly as an assassin but she always participated in village raids. In fact she was the one in charge. There were two people in front of her by ranking. Raze was the one in charge and just below him was Ben and then came Chaos. She liked them both, but it was hard to get close to a bunch of thieves and assassins.

START

We all had set up camp in a clearing and I sat under a nearby tree bathing in the moonlight. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted between sleep and consciousness.

A demonic aura appeared seemingly out of thin air. I jumped quickly to my feet slinging the coffin across my back in one swift movement. I walked soundlessly to Ben's side. He looked down at me fleetingly. "Calm down, for all we know this demon wants to do business" I said as a purple cloud of miasma spiraled to the ground a few yards in front of us, just in front of Raze.

The miasma cleared and there stood a half demon with long black hair and piercing crimson eyes. I instantly felt unexplained hate toward this half-breed, he seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. I could see his cruel eyes sweep over everyone with slight discomfort. We could all kill him; he knew this and didn't like it at all.

"Who are you and what is it that brings you here?" demanded Raze

"My name is Naraku and I need some help" he replied coolly

"What do you need?"

"There is a demon that I want dead. He is the lord of the west, he's very powerful and shouldn't be underestimated." said Naraku, " you will be well compensated"

"We accept" Raze said once he heard the last part. Naraku smiled and tossed him something wrapped in cloth.

"I will be back in a week to check on your... progress." and with that he flew away disappearing in the miasma.

After a lot of yelling on both Raze's and Ben's part everything turned back to normal with people lazing or talking.

Raze came up to Ben and me. "Chaos I want you to take this job. I can't just send anyone on this one. I've heard of this lord before, Lord Sesshomaru. He is ruthless, you will have a better chance of getting into his castle.," he said. He looked at me waiting for my answer

"Of course" I said.

He looked relieved probably because he wasn't sure if Ben would do it and he didn't want to do it himself.

"I'll leave now" I said. They both nodded as I headed off.

I was running at full speed toward the west, but I had no intention to kill this lord. I was going to warn him. An odd turn of events, was the only way I could think to describe it.

Naraku, I didn't know this man. Or at least I don't remember him. But I knew there was something off about him. I didn't trust him. Not that, that's ever stopped me from killing anyone before, but this was different. I didn't understand it and some part of me didn't want to. I continued running too lost in thought that at first I didn't even realize I was already at the castle and about ten guards were running at me. I stopped and just stood there. One of them grabbed my arm, but I didn't try to fight back. This wasn't exactly the way I had planned on meeting this lord but it didn't matter. Besides there were to many of them holding me, I wouldn't be able to get away if I tried.

They slapped handcuffs on my wrists and dragged me into the castle. All of them were talking at once asking me questions about who I was and what I was doing here. I didn't answer because I doubted anyone would have heard me anyways. Servants looked at me curiously and some fearfully. I had to admit with a coffin on my back I did look pretty scary.

They dragged me down a flight of stairs. The air became damp and it smelled of dry blood. Someone ripped the coffin off my back and walked away with it. I let out a surprised "hey", but I was thrown into a cell and chained to a wall. The guards left locking the door behind them.

FF>>

A few hours later I was still in the cell. Sitting cross-legged against the stone wall. Outside the door I heard footsteps approaching. The lock turned and a guard came in.

He began to question me. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he asked

I just looked at him with an amused expression. He glared at me.

"Answer my questions wench!" he yelled, he was about to slap me when I broke free of the handcuffs and darted out the open door. I had gotten bored sitting in there for so long and had picked the handcuffs.

I sprinted through the castle with about 15 guards chasing after me. I laughed easily. Suddenly the guards stopped chasing me, and I glanced back in confusion. Someone grabbed my arm and slammed me into a wall. I looked at my captor and saw a tall demon with long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each side of his face. His amber eyes looked confused for a moment but he was suddenly emotionless. Behind him stood another demon with white hair and red eyes, and a female demon with white hair and pink eyes. My ears twitched. "Yes?" I asked politely.

"Who are you?" he asked

" She is a neko we captured earlier this evening milord" said one guard

"Why didn't you tell me you had captured someone?" he said his voice sounded a little irritated.

"You were speaking with lady Mel and lord Aaron" he replied.

Lord Sesshomaru, you guessed turned his attention back to you.

"Why did you come here?"

"Well to be honest I came here because I'm supposed to kill you," I said. I felt his hand tighten around my arm and I continued quickly, "I don't mean I didn't kill you because I was captured but because I didn't want to." you said, everyone looked confused

"I mean, I was ordered to come and kill you but I didn't like the man that hired me so I came to warn you that someone wants you dead."

"Why would you do that?" he asked

"Why would I warn you? Cause I told you I don't like the demon who hired me" I said.

"How do I know you are telling the truth and aren't just using this as a way to escape?" he asked

"Simple, I passed a lot of windows that I could have easily jumped out of and escaped." I said.

"Lord Sesshomaru I think you should continue this somewhere more private." said lord Aaron.

Sesshomaru nodded. Still holding onto my arm, he pulled me past the guards, accepting handcuffs as we passed. He took me through a door with the other lord following you.

Lord Sesshomaru made me sit in a chair across from a desk and handcuffed my right hand to the arm. Another guard appeared in the door was with my coffin. The lords looked bewildered.

"Uh that's mine," I said quietly. They looked at me oddly. Sesshomaru motioned for the guard to place it against the wall.

"Ok so I want you to tell me everything"


End file.
